Not an Option
by drufan
Summary: When left as bait Sheppard and the team get time to think. One shot and complete. Show is not mine.


There it was again that sense of danger. He could see the idiotic robot flailing its arms in his head. Even the Amityville House had nothing on this place. There was no welcoming committee meaning an actual committee, the kind with pomp and circumstance. This was a scheduled arrival where they were finalizing a treaty and trade agreement with the Zinni. They were a very punctual people, and now they were late. It was not a very good sign. 

He had let his confidence build in this diplomacy thing. OK he was no Weir or even Teyla but he was not fumbling around as he had with the Genii (big whoops) or the suicidal children (better outcome) or the slough of missions where Teyla's necklace had lead the Wraith right to them (whoops again). His list of regrets since coming to the Pegasus Galaxy was already too long. This mission was not one of them. In fact, he was quite pleased with himself. Was, now being the operative term.

"Ford ya get the feeling something hinky is going on?" Sheppard said looking around warily.

"Is anyone else getting the runaway, runaway sensation?" Rodney piped in.

"I believe that would be yes sirs to both of your questions." Ford started to sweep the area with his eyes.

The Stargate sat in a valley between two mountain ranges about a two kilometer walk to the village. Lucky for them there was enough room for a Puddle Jumper.

"OK call home for back up," Sheppard directed Ford. "McKay, get out the life signs detector and find out if anyone is coming this way or if we are being stood up."

Quickly McKay started scanning the area in front of them.

"Lots of life signs but nothing systematically moving in this direction from the village."

"Maybe they were detained Major," Teyla offered. She was also in an uneasy stance. "But something is not right; I do not hear any birds."

Major Sheppard arched his eyebrow, "You know you're right. Ford let Dr. Weir know we are going to check-up on our new allies, but send that back up in a Jumper to provide aerial support."

"Yes Sir," Ford acknowledged.

"Teyla stay with Ford. I'm going to scout out the woods and path leading to the village. You're with me McKay and keep an eye on that detector," Sheppard said as he pointed to the device.

"You think we're in danger," McKay said keeping one eye on the detector and one looking behind him at the Gate. "I mean we could just step back through and call again later with an armed escort. I know that is not the friendliest of gestures but if this feels hinky, as you so eloquently put it, shouldn't we just leave. Of course, I maybe overreacting but if Ford and Teyla even feel something's not right…"

"McKay."

Rodney looked at John. Sheppard just put a finger to his lips and pantomimed a shh. Sheppard looked back at the gate and surrounding mountains, a word came to mind, ambush. This possibility was not even one he wanted to contemplate. They kept walking to the woods. He and McKay were only three quarters of the way to the tree line when Ford and Teyla caught up to them.

"McKay you got any life signs in those mountains that don't look normal?"

"They're blips Major."

"I know, but a blip that is not moving around naturally." He turned towards the woods as McKay checked his readings, "Let's get into the tree line."

"Sir," Ford had been patiently waiting as his CO and the Doctor were talking, "Schuler, Smith, Resciniti and Dennison will be here in about ten minutes."

"Good. OK let get some cover, we are too exposed out here."

All four took one last look around and began the rest of their trek to the trees. Sheppard had only taken a couple of steps when something struck him hard in the back. His legs crumpled right under him.

"Sniper! Ambush! Ambush! Run!" He did not know if it was he or the Lieutenant yelling, it could have been a duet. The trees were now an imperative.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diplomacy be damned. This mission had turned into one of survival. He could hear his team yelling his name. Why were they still here and worse they were running back to him? Then he took note of his position on the ground kind of sprawled and awkward. He tried to stand.

"Damn, I can't get up." It was more of an observation than anything else.

Ford and McKay grabbed him under each arm and hauled him vertical. Teyla stood to the side scanning the terrain with her eyes. They started to make a clumsy run to the trees with his legs scraping the ground behind him. Teyla was bringing up the rear still scanning when a decidedly female yelp came from her mouth.

Ford turned his head to see Teyla lying on the ground clutching her leg.

"Shit! Teyla!" Ford pushed the Major at Dr. McKay and ran back.

"It is my thigh," was all she could say through clenched teeth.

"Come on let's go!" Ford hauled her up with one arm over his shoulder practically dragging her.

Rodney had somehow not dropped the Major as Ford released his side of the man. He was now dragging him backwards while holding him under each arm with his hands clasped around Sheppard's chest.

"As wiry a frame as you have…" Rodney said grunting.

"Muscle weighs more McKay." A derisive snort came from his friend. What Sheppard had not wanted to say was dead weight is more cumbersome. He could not dwell on his situation just yet. He had to get his team home and safe before he could wallow in self-pity. Now his duty lay with the business of staying alive. As his body was unceremoniously drug along he kept scanning the mountains. He saw something, whether it was a glint of light off metal or the flash of a muzzle, he knew the sniper was preparing to or had already fired.

"Get down!"

Ford and Teyla dropped, Sheppard was dropped and McKay was struck in the abdomen right under his vest. John heard the dull thud of the bullet hitting something soft. Rodney did not utter a sound as he sat down hard on the ground. Shock spread across McKay's face, eyes wide, mouth open, but he was unnaturally silent. Sheppard rolled onto his belly and crawled to Rodney using his arms.

"Son of a bitch, goddamn mother fu… Ford! He's hit in the lower abdomen. Christ, get down Rodney your oversized head might as well have a bull's eye on it." Sheppard looked for Ford, "We're sitting ducks! Ford get Teyla to the trees. We can't use suppression fire; they're too far away. Run as fast as you can!"

Unfortunately, he felt in his element now. Giving the commands came excessively easily; he had too much experience in this.

"This guy is good Sir; he's hit everything he's aimed at."

"Yeah, I noticed. Now go."

Sheppard looked at his useless legs. Damn if this was not a nightmare, come to glorious Technicolor life. He had been in tight spots before. This one reeked of Afghanistan. He lost two friends then, he would be damned if he would lose friends now. Eight minutes, all they had to do was hold out for eight more minutes. This asshole, though, was not in a hurry to kill them, but the uncertainty made minutes waiting for a rescue team skew into infinity. He would do the best he could. He would make sure they would all go home.

He grabbed a dressing for the wound out of McKay's vest. He was trying his best to stay low and to tend his teammate. He diverted his attention when Ford had crawled back.

"Ford! Glad you're here. I can't get leverage to press on the wound. I need your help. He's going into shock," Sheppard prattled on. "McKay, Ford is going to get you to the trees."

McKay gave an incoherent mumble that could have been an agreement. Sheppard turned his attention to Ford.

"Make a run for it. Get him to those trees."

"I will Sir. What about you? I can't just leave you here."

"Well hopefully I am going to break the record for the hundred yard crawl. If you can, get back to help as quickly as possible."

Aiden did as ordered and ran. A bullet struck him in the shoulder from the back. He grunted, but somehow stayed on his feet and got the Doctor and himself to the trees.

"Damnit!" Sheppard hoped the sniper could see the glare he was giving the son of a bitch. What he would not give to see the look on that sadistic bastard's face as he emptied his gun into him. "Just you wait you asshole."

Sheppard started to crawl. A shot hit right in front of him blowing dirt into his eyes. He started again. Another shot smacked the earth next to him. Over his comm, he could hear his team.

"Major!" Teyla called.

"Stay where you are." Sheppard called back, "This bastard is playing with us."

It was official; this was a nightmare. He had failed to protect his team and friends. However, something occurred to him, they were not dead. This guy could not be that bad as to have missed the kill shot. He wanted them to stay put.

"Ford can you get McKay to activate the detector?" He called to his subordinate. "There has to be more. Just one sniper keeping us pinned down here is not making sense. Hate to say it but we should be dead."

"I agree Sir. Snipers are usually assassins. This guy has kept us alive." Ford responded.

After a few seconds Ford came back on the radio, "I have a fix on him. He is directly behind the Stargate. There seem to be two others on either side of the Gate in the mountains but they are not moving. Oh shit, there seems to be movement from the direction of the village, a group of twenty or more. I think we have a different welcoming committee than previously Sir. They are about one Kilometer out."

"OK, relay that info to the Jumper when it arrives. Seems we were the guests of honor for a surprise party, lucky us." Sheppard put his head down on the dirt. Trying to go over anything, they could do. Not much was coming to mind at the moment. Waiting was their only option.

"How's the back Sir?" Ford asked through a grunt of his own.

"Kind of numb really, can't feel anything at least waist down," he replied.

"Any consolation Sir, I didn't see any blood. The round may have not penetrated the jacket." Ford offered.

"I'll take anything I can get right now. How are McKay and Teyla?" Now was time to take a little stock of their physical situation.

"Both are shocky. McKay keeps mumbling and asking about you. I'm trying to stop the bleeding but well… I'm doing the best with what we got. Teyla's leg is bandaged. She wants to come get you."

"Yeah, love for her to but let's keep it to one bullet a piece OK. Teyla how's Ford?" Sheppard figured she would give him a more accurate account than Ford himself.

"He is pale and I am working on stopping the bleeding from the wound on his shoulder. But so far, I have not been very successful." He could hear her clenching her teeth as she spoke.

"Keep me informed and keep the radio on."

"Yes Sir."

"Yes Major."

Had it not been eight minutes already? Nowis thetime for the cavalry to come guns blazing, flags waving and bugles blaring. "Come on Elizabeth tell me you have seen a John Ford western," he whispered inaudibly.

Ever since he had arrived on Atlantis, he had been making it up as he went along. No surprise there, he was sure they all had been. He could schmooz, he could flirt, and he could pretty much talk his way out of any situation. Nothing had prepared him for the responsibility of a galaxy. He could not hide and runaway from this, there was no one else to do the job. He had crews on his black hawk, but here so many relied on him. He was the person giving the orders; he was Weir's head advisor. He had warned her that he was going to get them into trouble. His screw-ups were only a handful but they were doozies. It really was not so surprising that he and his team were targets for a very cool customer with a gun. This guy was patient. He was waiting. Waiting for what? They were cut off from the Gate. Reinforcements coming from the village. This must be a trap for…

"Teyla, Ford you with me?"

"Yes Sir."

"I am here Major."

"I think our friends are waiting for a Puddle Jumper. Anyone we know want one?"

"The Genii," Teyla spat out the name.

"When that gate opens we need to warn them of our situation and have them immediately take out all hostiles on those mountains. I don't know what those other two are here for but I'm betting they have larger ordinance."

On cue the Gate activated, Sheppard looked over his right shoulder to see when the event horizon established.

"Atlantis this Sheppard come in. Atlantis this is Sheppard come in."

"Atlantis Major, the Puddle Jumper is on its way," Peter Grodin answered.

"Good to hear, be advised we have taken fire and are pinned down by a sniper. Hostiles in immediate vicinity. We need…"

Before he could finish another shot silently went out across the valley, skirted underneath the jacket and struck him in the back, again. A howl went out across the radio that sent eardrums pounding. Then silence.

"Major! Major Sheppard!" Ford called across the airwaves. He then continued the Major's message. "Atlantis, the sniper is located behind the Gate. We have two others who have not fired and unknowns coming from the village."

"SGA-1, this is Weir. Jumper 2 is departing now."

The Jumper exited the wormhole and climbed quickly. Aiden kept an eye on the detector.

"Jumper 2 be advised hostiles on mountains are moving and may have larger ordinance. Take them out, fire on coordinates I am relaying. Repeat take them out."

"Received SGA-1, we will take care of 'em."

The Jumper turned towards one of the mountain ranges and blew a hole in it that would have made John Henry proud. It made a 180 degree turn and repeated the process.

"Sniper is on the move." Ford reported. "And unknowns are getting a little too close. Teyla take up a defensive position. Major Sheppard are you still with us?"

"Barely." The whispered reply came across the radio. "Status." Sheppard felt himself slipping. The bullet felt as if it had tobogganed across the skin on his back and then it did a pinball impersonation inside his body. He hated infirmity, showing weakness of any kind was inexcusable. This bullet had most certainly been a parting shot, pun intended, of some kind. Well at least he and McKay would be infirmary buddies again. Hell, why not invite Teyla and Ford to join the fiesta. Speaking of Ford, he could hear him running down the situation of the Jumper and health of the team. He realized it was not just for his benefit.

"Major Sheppard has been shot twice in the back. Dr. McKay is deteriorating; his wound is in the abdomen. We need to evac him out now. Teyla has a GSW to the upper thigh but is stable."

"Lt. Ford is also getting worse, he has a wound to his shoulder," Teyla interjected. "It will not stop bleeding."

"SGA-1 do what you can," Weir replied over the radio. "Dr. Beckett will be waiting in the Jumper bay when you return."

"I think I am done for the day kids," Sheppard mumbled. God he was tired. His inability to breathe might have something to do with it.

"Sir, the Jumper is getting ready to finish off that sniper. Care to send a message?" Ford inquired.

"Yeah," Sheppard gasped, "give him the finger."

"Can do Sir," Schuler, the jumper pilot, responded. A final explosion echoed through the valley.

Smiling, Sheppard closed his eyes. They shot right back open at the sound of gunfire coming from the trees. Shit, forgot about the other guys, going to have to hang on for a little while longer.

"What's happening? Schuler can you incinerate the forest between the hostiles and my team?"

"No sir, they are too close. We will be coming in hot to extract them. Then we will come and get you."

"I…I'll be here. Just save me a seat."

Sheppard could see the Jumper land near the tree line. One of the marines jumped out firing mortars into the woods. Two others ran out disappearing into the thick underbrush. Another Marine joined the first and provided suppression fire. Finally, one of the Marines rushed out of the thicket with McKay across his shoulders. Rodney looked like an unwieldy stuffed animal from a carnival. Sheppard almost wanted to laugh. He was so light headed; he could feel his blood seeping out of his body. Well this would teach him to become over confident in his negotiating skills. Yes, we would like food. Oh an alliance against the Wraith, that would be great. Feel free to shoot us in the back; I think that covers everything, thank you.

Whom was he kidding; he was not ready for this job. How was he supposed to keep others safe when he could not take care of himself? Damn Sumner for being captured. Damn him for dying. Sheppard knew he was damned for pulling the trigger. The man's eyes pretty much said, "Just do it son." But still. Bates resented him for surviving and the Colonel for not. The responsibility of leadership dumped in his lap on such a galactic scale. Damn Sumner.

Someone pushing on his back hard snapped him out of his reverie. He let out a yelp.

"Major we are putting you on a backboard to transport you to the Jumper." Someone fuzzy said to him.

"I'm late for a meeting, about time you got here."

"Sir?"

His situation snapped back into alignment. "TeylaFordMcKay?"

"On the Jumper Sir," the soldier responded. "All hostiles have been eliminated or are in retreat."

"Good job Sergeant," His eyes rolled to the back of his head, "Thank you."

He could feel himself being lifted and carried.

"It seems that the other two had SAMs or at least their version of it," one of the marines told him. The motion stopped and theylaid himdown on the floor of the Jumper.

"We are going home Major," Aah Teyla's voice, the calm in the maelstrom. "Dr. McKay and Lt. Ford are here as well."

Sheppard looked around the Jumper. Ford was waxen but alert and Rodney had the appearance of a death shroud but he was alive. Beckett's team was going to be busy putting them back together. He shuddered and thought a nap would be nice right about now.

"Next time I'll watch where I sit."

"Major?"

Damn genetics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt the Jumper transit through the wormhole. Next he heard was lots and lots of noise from medical personnel. Lab this, X-ray that, prep for surgery and something about needing a goddamn blood drive. He was sure that there was swearing in Gaelic, lots of it. He was home; it was time to relinquish command.

"Oh no you don't Major!" Dr. Beckett yelled. "He's crashing! Start chest compressions and get him upto surgery!"

Carson was overwhelmed but trainingtook over. A team usually did not come back with so many injuries. He now had to turn his attention to the others in the Jumper. Rodney was not much better than Sheppard and Aiden was not far behind. He had only caught snippets of what had been happening on the planet and knew he was going to have a baptism by fire for his team. Teyla was the only one who was not in immediate danger. Her wound, though severe, had missed the major vessels in her leg. Thank God for small favors.

Elizabeth came into the bay. She found Sgt. Schuler. "What is their status?"

"Major Sheppard was rushed up to the infirmary and Dr. Beckett is still with the other three, Ma'am."

She heard clattering and a gurney with Rodney wheeled out followed by Ford and then Teyla. She stepped forward and received a shock. The inside of the Jumper was covered in discarded bandages and blood. She let the image cement in her head. This is why Bates was a pit bull on security. She turned and continued on to the infirmary. She was tired. This scientific expedition had been convoluted into a war. A war that she had no idea how they could win. Not only had they awoken the big bad of this galaxy but found treachery from some of the human inhabitants. She had hoped the Zinni could be taken at face value but after this…Well she felt as if they were the chumps of the Pegasus Galaxy. Her experience at the SGC was coming in handy, unfortunately.

She realized she was not the only visitor to the med bay. Radek Zelenka, the team from the Jumper, Bates and others were all in the waiting area. A nurse was trying to gain control of the situation. Elizabeth pushed through the crowd toward the nurse.

"Dr. Weir!" the nurse looked relieved. "I am trying to tell them that it will be a while before any news will be available."

"Thank you I will handle this. You go do what you need to do." Elizabeth turned to the crowd. "They were injured pretty badly. It will be awhile before Dr. Beckett will be able to tell us anything. I suggest you take turns waiting. We also have other matters that need attention. Sergeants we need to debrief. How about in an hour?"

She received a nod from Bates and Schuler.

"Dr. Zelenka you coordinate the scientists and Sgt. Bates you coordinate the military"  
It was going to be a long day.

About eight hours later, Ford and Teyla were finally coherent enough to talk.

"We knew something was wrong almost immediately ma'am," Ford began. He was still woozy; they had him propped up in his bed with his arm immobilized under a couple layers of gauze and bandages. "The Zinni usually are very punctual and they love their ceremonies."

"You never saw the Zinni or their leader Tomjon?" Weir asked.

"No Ma'am. The Major had me call back as he and Dr. McKay left to recon the path the village. They had not quite made it when we caught up to them. We were still a good 50 yards away when…when the Major was hit." Aiden's jaw clenched and unclenched. "The sniper then picked us off one by one. He was playing with us."

Teyla nodded, "He would not allow us to move the Major." Her anger was palpable.

"Yes Sgt. Schuler said he believed you and especially the Major were bait."

"The Major thought that these people were waiting for the Jumper and that they might be linked to the Genii." Teyla's eyes narrowed showing her anger more than usual.

"An injured man is a liability where as a dead man is not. They knew we would not leave him and a Jumper would not leave all of us. What I don't get is how they thought they could take a Jumper with what little ordinance they had." Ford closed his eyes; the conversation was taking a toll on him.

"In about an hour, two Jumpers will be returning to the planet to check on the Zinni. We don't know if they are involved or just pawns." Weir looked at both team members. "I will let you rest now." She smiled, "You both did well."

"Thank you Ma'am"

"Thank you Dr. Weir."

Ford awoke two hours later to see McKay sleeping in recovery. He looked over at Teyla who was sitting up her bed.

"He is still under the effects of the anesthesia but is stable," she whispered. "Major Sheppard is still in surgery."

"How long have we been back?" Ford asked.

"Ten hours."

"Ten hours! He's still in surgery after 10 hours!"

"Yes. A nurse told me the second bullet…aah…ricocheted inside of his body. They had to do a lot of work to repair the damage." Once again, her anger flared for the briefest of moments. "Lieutenant, whoever did this, they were cowards."

"Yes they were."

Ford could not agree more. Some how they had escaped, the Major ordering him to call home had saved their asses. Sheppard could definitely keep his cool under fire. Col. Sumner may have not taken much stock in Major Sheppard but the man had stepped up to the plate.

The position of Ford in his bed made it difficult to see the waiting area. A familiar sound could be heard, a game of checkers. Ford looked at Teyla.

"Is someone out in the waiting room?"

"There has been a representative of the scientific and military communities since you were brought in here," a nurse answered instead. "Dr. Zelenka and Sgt. Bates set it up."

Ford smiled, as the nurse checked his bandages and vitals. No surprise that Zelenka had made sure someone was here for Rodney but it appeared that Bates had stepped up to the plate as well. Sheppard had earned at the very least a modicum of respect by his subordinates.

Another hour went by when a nurse wheeled Major Sheppard out into the room. He laid facedown with gauze and bandages covering his back and torso. Carson sent a nurse to waiting room to update those holding the vigil and he came over to Ford and Teyla.

"He is stable, we managed to repair the damage and now it is up to him. His spinal column is a different issue. It was bruised only time will tell about the paralysis."

Ford and Teyla looked at each other. "Yeah, real cowards."

Ford had watched as his CO laid out on the open road. Nothing he could do. Nothing Teyla could do, just wait for the Puddle Jumper. Impotence and failure, he did not like those feelings. Then those feelings were further twisted like a knife into his pride when a second shot struck his team leader. When that Jumper arrived, he could have kissed Schuler on the mouth. A black eye would have been worth it. Of course, the arrival of the Jumper spurred the action of the unknowns coming up the trail. He and Teyla had kept them at bay until the Jumper arrived. Even then, he heard Sheppard trying to help them. The man did not quit.

Ford watched as they loaded the Major onto the ship as carefully as possible. They had jostled him around so much on the planet that he hoped it had not been too little too late. Sheppard then proceeds to do a head count, still watching out for his team while blood stained his lips and teeth. Teyla sat with him as they made their way home. Ford decided then and there that he could learn a lot from Major Sheppard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carson stood over Rodney's slumbering form. His team had weathered the storm admirably. They had handled this crisis with professionalism and grace. He would let them know how proud he was of them at their next staffing. Now back to the business at hand, disturbing the peace. He looked over at Dr. Weir and she nodded.

"Rodney it's time to wake up," Carson cajoled. "Rodney it's OK to wake up now."

Rodney slowly opened his eyes. Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett stood on each side holding a hand.

"That's right Rodney, time to wake," Carson said.

"Hello Rodney," Elizabeth said with a smile.

Rodney looked around, frowned, and then whispered, "My team?"

"What was that?" Carson asked and leaned down his ear over McKay's mouth.

Impatience crossed his face, "My team?"

"Aah, well Teyla and Ford are just over there," Dr. Beckett pointed across the room. "Major Sheppard is right behind me. You all made it back."

McKay just nodded and closed his eyes.

"Go back to sleep." Carson patted his patient on the shoulder.

He turned his attention to Elizabeth, "He's still full of pain meds but he should be a little more alert tomorrow afternoon. Major Sheppard on the other hand will remain sedated just a wee bit longer. I will try to wake him a little later this evening." Carson smiled, "They are all doing fine right now."

"Thank you Carson, I will let everyone know. When can Teyla and Ford have visitors? Halling has been asking."

"Tomorrow morning should be fine. No more than two at a time though." He answered.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Please keep me informed." She walked out of the med bay. The Puddle Jumpers had returned and she loathed telling the team about the intel brought back. She already knew the guilt Major Sheppard carried around since coming to the Pegasus Galaxy. She knew that she was about to dump more on him. From the moment Lt. Ford dialed back to ask for back up until the moment the Jumper mission turned into one of rescue, she knew the Major's list was about to get longer. The control room had to sit back and listen to the chaos and the fear. Then the howl that had made all of them want to take off their earpieces.

She stopped and regained her composure. The information could wait for one more day. She would tell the team as a whole. They would need each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Running away Sparky?"

"What?" John said. "Who? Where?"

"All those self recriminations you heap upon yourself. You try to hide behind that wall of nonchalance. You handled yourself well. You did not fail. Your team made it home."

"Same question as before," John replied coldly.

"Your drugged three ways to Wednesday, good stuff by the way. I am you. Your head." The voice illuminated itself revealing a mirror image of him.

"Well, thank you, I think. Anyway, that answers that. Alright what's next?" he asked.

"You're still in the learning curve Sparky. You'll get the hang of this job. Stop being such an egocentric, perfectionist ass. Listen to others once in awhile. Utilize their knowledge and experience. You don't know everything and you're not always right. You have a long road ahead of you so you should just go ahead and …"

"Wake up Major Sheppard."

"What?" John whispered.

"Open your eyes John. It's OK to wake up now."

"You're not me," John said as he opened his eyes a little wider.

"No thank God, one of you is enough." Rodney commented.

"Now Rodney, you got to wake up nice and easy. Let the Major have his turn," Carson admonished him. "Major do you know who I am?"

John focused on the form above him. "Oh hey Carson, sorry I was just having a conversation with Jiminy Cricket."

"O…Kay," Rodney said elongating the word.

John went to shift in his bed. "I can't move," he stated and looked at Carson. He could feel his eyes closing; he would worry about it later.

"We will have a chat about that after your nap Major."

Later… John awoke less confused and less medicated. He still could not move, OK time to panic. He was shot in the back, no more flying, no more meet and greets, not more gate travel, no more surfing. At least from what he had gleaned from PBS, there was still sex. Most horrifying to him though was no more flying.

"John calm down, you've been immobilized," Carson said oozing reassurance. "You have a bruised spinal column and internal injuries. You need to breathe. Come on John focus. The paralysis may only be temporary."

"Temporary?" he gasped. He had heard that last part quite clearly.

"Yes temporary. You will still need therapy but you should recover quite nicely." Carson answered.

"I heard Rodney earlier didn't I? He's all right? What about Ford and Teyla?" he wanted to sit up and look around but how they had him restrained would not let him.

"We are all present and accounted for," Rodney spoke up. "Tired of watching you sleep the day away though."

"It is good to see you awake Major," Teyla said. "We have missed your way of tempering Dr. McKay," she finished with a grin.

McKay smirked.

"Good to hear your voice Sir," Ford decided to chime in, he had to let his CO know that they were all there.

All Sheppard could see was the ceiling but his team's voices were music to his ears.

"The Zinni?" He asked.

"I will answer that," Elizabeth wafted into view. "I have been waiting for you to wake before giving the news."

Tension rose in the room. "I sent two Jumpers back to survey the village. They reported that it was razed. No one survived. It seems they were pawns as well."

She looked at Teyla, "I am so sorry Teyla. I know that Tomjon was an old friend."

Teyla seethed. Vengeance solved nothing but retribution would be meted out. She did not know how or when but somehow the Zinni would be avenged.

She smoothly switched back to calm, "Thank you Dr. Weir, I will let my people know. We will hold a service for them."

"Sorry to hear that Ma'am, they were a real nice people." Ford lamented.

Sheppard just stared at the ceiling. Rodney fiddled with his blanket looking anywhere but at his team.

Sheppard finally spoke up, "Do we know who did this?"

"No, there was nothing left to identify. Sgt. Schuler and his team were most effective." Weir answered.

"That's too bad; we can't prove if it was the Genii or someone else. Although I did tell Schuler to give them the finger." He smiled ruefully at the memory. "Glad he was thorough; he saved our collective asses."

Dr. Weir looked at Sheppard, "Speaking of the Sergeant, he and Bates would like to see you. Are you up for a brief visit?"

"Sure." The fact Bates wanted to see him was a bit of a surprise. He could hear the two men approach his bed.

"How are you doing Sir?" Bates asked first. Truth be told he was relieved the Major would recover. They would never be beer drinking buddies but he was not about to break in a new CO.

"Well crappy really but I'll get better," Sheppard answered. "Keep Dr. Weir in line while I'm down OK."

Bates gave as much of a smile as he could, "Yes Sir."

Sheppard turned his attention to Sgt. Schuler, "Nice work Schuler, you make a heck of a cavalry."

"Pleasure was all mine Sir," the Sergeant replied.

"Tell your team thanks as well." Sheppard winced.

Carson stepped in, "Gentlemen, Lt. Ford would like to see you." He directed them over to Aiden's bed.

Elizabeth came back over to him. "There has been a military and scientific representative out in the waiting area since you arrived back on Atlantis."

"Really? Well now, that's just… Well, tell them thank you from the entire team." He grimaced again.

"It's about time for another dose of pain medication. I will send Tracy over." Carson said while checking the wrappings he could get to. "We will have to check your back later."

Sheppard just nodded, he was exhausted.

"I will leave you then, see you later Major, Rodney." Dr. Weir walked over to Ford and Teyla to say her good byes and then walked out.

"Major, the next time I'm going to insist on the runaway, runaway scenario OK." Rodney said as he settled into his own bed.

Sheppard and Ford snickered. Teyla mulled it over for a second or two when recognition spread across her face.

"Aah, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, correct."

"Very good!" Sheppard said as he, Ford and McKay laughed. Not for long though, damn that hurt. "But I don't think I will be running any time soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Physical therapy is the bane of the injured persons existence. Anyone with a sadistic nature seemed to take to the job. Take the fresh faced young man smiling benignly next to him.

"Just one more Sir," encouraged the smug little…

"That is what you said five leg lifts ago!" The Major grunted.

"No wussin' out on me now Major. You've almost done twenty lifts." Actually, the therapist was one of the military medics assigned to Carson. It seemed everyone on Atlantis had more than one job or expertise, lucky him.

After the Major finished his last leg lift, he looked across the gym to Rodney.

"OK McKay how about this combination, you like the taste of crab and you like the taste of ice cream."

"Now that is just a really gross concept Major." He was doing his own exercises to strengthen his abdominal muscles. Now it was his turn to respond to what is the grossest concoction created with just two ingredients. "OK, OK, you like soy sauce and you like Corn Pops."

Ford started laughing; he was also there for his shoulder. "Doc that sounds too much like beerios."

Sheppard had fond memories of beerios in college. It had sounded like such a good idea after the twelve-pitcher night and after he found out that the milk had long since expired. OK maybe fond was not the right word, humorous maybe. He looked over at Ford.

"Lieutenant, what do you know of such things?"

"Oh come on Sir, everyone has had the milk expire. Although that milk tasted better than a popcorn flavored jelly bean I once ate." Ford smiled as he reminisced.

"Ooh tried those jelly beans once. The popcorn was by far the worst." McKay scrunched up his face. "That is saying something when one is named vomit."

"I need to introduce you to the darvus fruit," Teyla joined the conversation. She had been sitting in the corner providing moral support. "It smells and taste of dirty feet."

"Oh I think we can skip that one Teyla," Sheppard responded with an evil grin. "Save that one for some good retribution though."

Sheppard had jumped into PT with such fervor that his progress had been astounding. He could take a few steps with assistance but the wheelchair remained his best pal for the moment. He looked around the room. The PT had also helped his team cement their relationship even more. They had become not only friends but also family.

It had been almost a month since "the incident". They had all been placed on light duty, which meant paper work, lots and lots of paper work. Time to delegate authority, he figured the Lieutenant probably needed something to do. What else would there be to do, read?

Dr. Heightmeyer walked into the gym. Another component of rehab was to speak with her.

"Hey howdy doc, here to make sure I make our appointment." he used his most disarming grin.

Everyone on the team had to speak with her. It was a matter of protocol. He pretty much figured he was the last one to brighten her doorstep.

She smiled at him, "Actually yes, wanted to make sure you knew the way." She had spoken with Teyla twice, Aiden once and Rodney…well he seemed to relish the sessions a little too much. She figured that Major Sheppard would put up a bit of a fight. She was stunned when he wheeled his way over to her. "I'm all finished here."

He sat in his wheelchair smiling placidly.

"How's the PT Major?" she began.

"Coming along swimmingly," he said with the same smile.

"There have been no reports on who's responsible?" she asked as casually as possible.

"Nope," he responded as casually as possible.

"Do you have any concerns?"

"Concerns?" he raised his eyebrows.

"For anyone on your team," she said, "It was a vicious attack. Now I know you and Lt. Ford have training to handle such situations. Teyla has lived under the threat of the Wraith. But Rodney has only been in the field for only a few months."

"I don't think any one could be prepared for something like that." He said this without any of his usual bravado. "I know you were thinking, oh he's going to come in here and skirt the issues. Well, my little experience taught me something Doc., I can't do everything alone. Help is not a four letter word, though I did use a few that day." He gave that disarming grin again after the last statement.

"I think your mother would forgive you," she replied.

"I'm sure she would since she taught me most of them. Doc, I'm here because I won't be in this chair forever and I need to be able to walk through the Stargate without fear."

She kept silent and met his eyes.

"You overcome certain fears in the military or at least you learn to mask them. I don't like to own up to such things but I had to face my worst fear, a fear of failure. Fear of death, not an issue. Fear of the unknown, please I wouldn't be here. However, failure is a four letter word and is not an option here. I've always played to my strengths whether it is math or flying. All this responsibility is outside my purview. I failed Sumner and now the Zinni. I can't fail anyone else."

"I think we are all in over her heads here Major. We came here expecting one thing and have gotten another. You're right, failure here can be disastrous but we must face it and deal with it. That is why I am here to help."

She paused and studied him, "For what it's worth, you've done an admirable job so far."

He laughed and looked down at himself. "Part of me wants to run and hide because the scope of this expedition is overwhelming. I know I will fail again it is unavoidable. Quitting however is not an option. Nor is it even what I really want to do. Funny thing is on the reverse side of the coin I am needed. Now that is truly new to me. With all the uncertainty, I'm the only one who can do the job right now. I'm still expendable and someone will step in when the time comes. But even with the failures, mistakes and utter bone headed moves, I'm needed."

"And you have found people who care in return." she stated.

"There is that too, a surrogate family. This is the scariest and best thing I have ever done."

They both looked each other in the eye. A mischievous shift took place in his.

"Although, I'd keep an eye on McKay. I swear I saw a nuclear device with a bow and Love, Dr. Rodney McKay written on it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later…

"Major Sheppard, please report to the Command Center." Grodin's voice squawked in his ear.

"On my way." Sheppard hobbled along using a cane.

"SGA-3 has returned with some interesting intel you might like to hear." Dr. Weir greeted him as he entered. SGA-3 and SGA-1 were all present and waiting for him.

Teyla had been cleared for Gate travel for about three weeks. She had accompanied SGA-3 on their mission. She knew the planet and their leaders with which they were to make contact.

Sgt. Stackhouse faced the Major. "Mercenaries Sir, they are the ones who ambushed you on the Zinni's homeworld. Apparently, one of the Zinni elders was telling an old friend about a new trade agreement with Teyla Emmagen and the strangers from the city of the Ancestors. This friend happened to be Genii."

"Bastards," Sheppard swore under his breath. "I knew it."

"The Genii apparently let it be known that we have flying machines that they were interested in and were willing to pay handsomely for," the Sergeant continued.

"So all they wanted was the Jumper and we were collateral damage?" Major Sheppard asked.

"Not exactly," Teyla replied, "It seems that an additional price was placed on us as well, particularly you Major."

"So a wanted dead or alive type thing?" Ford asked.

Teyla smiled, "Like your Westerns, yes."

"I still don't get how they thought that a Jumper would be easy to attack let alone how they were going the use it?" Weir queried.

"I have a feeling they did not know the full capabilities of a Puddle Jumper," the Sergeant concluded.

"Knowing their craven nature it was probably more to do with revenge and a little humiliation on our part." Rodney said venomously.

Sheppard pondered the info for a moment and then looked around the room. It was not about any of that really.

"It was a warning. We can get to you at anytime and anywhere. We definitely can't underestimate them or anyone else for that matter again. The Zinni paid the ultimate price for our mistake."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five weeks later…

"Well Ford you ready to get back on the proverbial bike?" Sheppard asked as they stood in front of the Gate.

"You might want training wheels!" Rodney called down from the Command Deck.

"Ha, ha McKay," Sheppard called back.

"Who are these people again Sir?" Ford questioned.

"The Manarans, Manarians something like that," he responded. "I sure hope we can convince them we'd make good guests."

He turned around and looked at Weir, "I'll try and stay out of trouble." Waving, the pair walked through the puddle.

"Wouldn't want to take odds on that," Rodney sighed. He looked at his monitor; trouble was already on its way. Maybe Sheppard would let him name the storm.


End file.
